


关于我穿越到Elona世界的事

by Bob_Newbie



Category: Elona (Video Game), The Dead End ～呪われし迷宮と乙女達～(Indie porn game from japan), 伊洛纳
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M, Work In Progress, 穿越
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob_Newbie/pseuds/Bob_Newbie
Summary: 这是一个原创角色穿越到伊洛纳/Elona世界发生的故事。本书目前处于连载状态。归类为Mature是因为里面有性行为内容，并不意味着会用特别引人遐想的文字去描写。笔下的Elona世界为游戏版本1.16圣诞版。有其他冷门游戏人物乱入。有私货内容和指桑骂槐。为了照顾墙内用户，使用了IMGBB图床，可能会出现尺寸错乱，在新标签页打开图片即可解决，如果图片失效请告知我
Relationships: Harem - Relationship





	1. 1.吾与老滚5开头孰惨(2020年4月14日，修)

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是国内常见的穿越流，放在AO3是为了保险，tag方面我尽力了，但肯定还是有很多漏洞错误之类的，麻烦志愿者帮忙修改一下，谢谢！

  
“我知道穿越，但我从未想过穿越以后要面对这种事情……”  
被困在密闭空间的我不可置信的看向周围。  
脚底下是木板，四周的墙壁也是木板。天花板自然也是木板。还伴随着偶尔的嘎吱声。就连周围的东西也是一摞摞的木箱。  
虽然没有看见任何光源，但我却奇迹般的能看见物体，虽然不太明亮。  
常识告诉我，我现在身处一艘船内。也许是货仓的空间？  
仔细想想，昨天晚上也是玩elona玩到很晚然后正常关机，倒头就睡。自己也不像网络小说里的主角那样有什么不凡命运或者碰到贵人什么的。反倒是因为血脂过高，一只眼睛的视网膜血管被堵住然后还萎缩了，可以说是活得相当窝囊。  
自己天生就和网游八字不合。因此一门心思扑在单机上。毕竟想怎么改就怎么改。也没有什么人会来封我的号……  
不对不对，扯远了。现在最关键的问题是我是怎么穿越的？一般按照小说的桥段，不应该都是电脑屏幕出现一个漩涡把我卷进去吗？又或者是天上一道雷，劈中我和我的电脑那样啊，再不行就像烂俗的无限流那样蹦一个对话框出来也行啊，虽然我一定会点No就是了。  
睡一觉醒来发现穿越这个操作，也太让人无语了。  
而且除了身上的衣服，什么都没有。  
哦豁，完蛋.jpg  
不过自己的视力恢复了，这是个好事。  
但还没等我高兴多久，惨叫般的轰鸣声就打断了我的思路。  
木材在钝响中化作碎屑，在波浪之间，船体像玩具一样被任意摆弄着。  
“等一下……这场景……他妈的有点眼熟啊……”  
借助着因为船体破损从外面泄露进来的夜光，我看清楚了货仓里因为晃动被撞得乱七八糟的箱子上面的封条。  
『——赛德纳女皇号——』  
“我不会游泳啊！！！！！——”  
……  
如同原著开头描述的一样。波浪如同会移动的墙壁，彻底击溃并淹没了人们与他们口中来不及说出的祷告声。  
这天晚上，赛德纳女皇号被大海吞噬了……


	2. 2.感谢虚拟键盘以及Cheat Engine（2020年4月17日，修）

“简直了，要不是我亲眼看见和体验过，我都不敢相信这些是真的。”  
抱着一大块漂浮的木板残骸，我看向不远处如同动画演出一样，分崩离析的赛德纳女皇号。  
在以太风的吹拂中，绝望的我抱着身边的一大块木头残骸就跳海了。  
结果出乎意料的是，偌大艘商船上除了我以外，真的就没有一个人活下来。  
之前还能从船那边传来惨叫声，但以太之风很快就把赛德纳女皇号拆的一干二净，空留下我和周围一大片漂浮着的木头。  
更令我惊讶的是泡在水里这件事情——穿越前我可是看过贝爷的荒野求生节目的，里面说夜晚里的水温特别低，人如果泡进去长时间的话，会很快导致体温过低。  
但现在泡在水里的我就什么温度的变化也感觉不出，就感觉身上湿湿的，也没有感觉到水分蒸发时带来的凉意。  
没时间理解这是不是人体产生的应急反应了，我现在得尽快游到岸上去。说是游，其实也只是奋力瞪腿，希望能借助着漂浮物的浮力向岸边靠近。  
“可惜我身上没有地图，要不然我就能知道我到底是在哪里上岸的了。”我喃喃自语道。  
但就在我好不容易上岸以后，一股突如其来的倦意袭向了我。  
“到底是什么情况才能让一个浑身湿透的人就地睡着的……”这是我眼睛闭上前最后的想法。  
——————————  
“呀，等你好久了。快准备出发吧。”  
一片黑暗中，我勉强看清了眼前的一行字。以及下面的『选择种族』页面。  
所以我到底穿越的是剧情世界(注1)，还是游戏世界？  
还在因“没有键盘怎么选择选项”而疑惑的我，发现除了游戏默认的11个种族以外，下面还有密密麻麻的『(extra)种族名』。  
好吧，看来是穿越前extraRace设定为1的伊洛纳。  
试着用小说里常见的所谓“意念”，静下心来用虚构的键盘上下左右翻动着选项。终于在最后一页翻到了『(extra)神』这个种族。  
就决定是你了，卡密！  
意念决定以后，那行字转而变成另一句话。而页面也随之变成了『选择性别』。  
“男性和女性的能力并无不同。”  
  
呃，穿越之前我是个男的。  
虽然在Elona游戏里，性别完全不重要，而且还可以通过许愿的方式变性。  
但我还不清楚现在是哪个世界，万一是比较硬核剧情世界就麻烦了。还是选男的吧。  
  
“职业和种族不仅对初期能力有影响，也会对以后成长的方向产生影响。”  
『选择职业』  
观光客肯定是不会选的了，那是硬核玩家才会玩的，我就选个俗套的『魔法战士』吧。  
  
“想多活几天的话就做好万全的准备吧。”  
『掷骰决定能力』  
来了来了，这个跟《环世界/边缘世界》选择小人特性一样能让玩家折腾好久的功能出现了，可惜就是我是改派玩家，心爱的Cheat Engine不在身边，总觉得有些心慌。  
『cheatengine-x86_64.exe已启动』  
……  
我操？！  
我了个操操操操操！！！  
……  
按照刻进DNA的流程，我打开CE的程序列表，赫然发现了elona.exe，但并没有发现其他的进程。  
试着修改了一下，确实能像在电脑上一样修改相应的数值，居然……成功了！  
可以！这波很强！CE骑脸怎么输！我已经天下无敌了！  
等内心的狂喜冷静下来后，下一步就进入了『特征和体质』页面。  
  
“天赋即是你与生俱来的有利特征，你还能获得三个天赋。”  
『特征和体质』  
呵呵，才三个，太小看我了。  
锁定天赋点后，我气定神闲的把所有能看见的天赋都点了，虽然除了一些特征外，大部分用处都不大，但谁会嫌弃身上的buff少呢？  
  
“成名之后，人们会以别名来称呼你”  
『选择别名』  
这个就……随便挑个顺耳的就好，如果我的猜测没错的话，以后我可能都会被叫*Debug*了。  
嗯，这个[漂泊旅者]就不错。  
  
“你有怎样的外貌？别担心，外貌并不是一选定终身的。”  
『肖像变更』  
说起来，我因为一觉醒来就穿越，周围也没有镜子之类的东西。赛德纳女皇号沉没时，夜晚的海水又没法反射光，我根本不知道现在的自己到底长什么样子。是肉穿还是魂穿？  
要不干脆趁这个机会，捏个脸吧？  
1分钟后……  
“日式奇幻，日式奇幻。我佛辣。”  
我在肖像栏里翻了全部肖像，硬是没有找到黑发的普通肖像。绝大部分都是棕发和金发，剩下的小部分是对冲国人特攻银发白毛和一些绿发。偶尔冒出的几个黑发都是不修边幅的大叔形象，要是套了这个皮肤出门，我自己都会觉得恶心。  
这还是春雨太太(注2)美化过的，要是原版的肖像，那真是宁可挂个全黑图也不选啊。  
没办法，找个棕发形象吧。  
人物行走的前后左右四视图我也精心挑选打扮了一下，算是可以拿出去见人了。  
  
“按下确定键，能重新决定你的初始状态。”  
『个人状态』  
好了，到这里就是最后一步了。  
我随随便便查看了一下八维属性，觉得都还不错（其实是到时候可以用CE修改），就一路确认下去了。  
  
“最后一个问题，你的名字是？”  
我的名字啊，还是叫Leon吧。  
  
一切都设定好的我，再一次陷入了什么都不知道的如同睡眠的状态。  
然而我并没有意识到，因为自己选择的种族是神。年龄一栏变成了999999岁……  
  
——————————  
  
注1:剧情世界指的是类似老滚的lore那样，以硬核严谨的剧情为主导，没有任何游戏性的成分。  
举个例子，生化危机系列就有典型的剧情和游戏性的冲突，游戏里你被丧尸咬几口无伤大雅，但剧情里其实主角们都是一路无伤速通过去的（因为在剧情里被咬就意味着感染）。  
  
注2:春雨太太，指的是pixiv一位用户名为はるさめ的画师，因其画过不少Elona的同人图和美化素材图而出名，2015年时删除了自己的ID和P站上的所有画作（原因不明）。此事在Elona贴吧里引起极大哀嚎。  
前段时间复出（数字ID14347466），但之前删除的画作并未重新上传，投稿的新作也都是火纹相关。另外根据其留言称自己没有推特账号。  
这里我贴三张Elona的人物肖像图，从上到下分别是原版，未知画师美化，春雨美化，你就知道春雨太太有多厉害了。


	3. 3.艾夫吾和艾夫诗尔永远是我大哥(注1)

再次睁开眼睛的时候。看见的是不认识的天花板……不对，应该说是山洞的顶部？  
回想刚才，自己为了堆出一个八边形（其实应该是九边形，毕竟幸运是隐藏属性）战士，挑选了最强大的种族神族，然后不知为何又能打开ce改数值，于是把天赋也全点满了，一切都确定后，自己又陷入了沉睡。  
那么这里应该就是游戏开场的乞丐洞窟了。  
先给那个乞丐和他养的宠物玻球默哀几秒钟吧……(注2)  
“…已经…恢复意识了吗？真令人惊讶。我们的事情十分紧急，刚才我还在烦心为了等你恢复，我们还要再停留多久呢。”  
当我坐起身后，一个听起来有点玩世不恭的男声在我耳边响起。  
转头看去，果不其然，那个说话的人头上顶着一撮绿毛。  
果然是你啊，逼真新人指导员，萌新的老朋友——罗米阿斯。  
令我感到心安又非常违和的是，在我耳中罗米阿斯讲的是……字正腔圆的普通话。  
回想起来，在刚穿越的时候，我在赛德纳女皇号货舱里的木箱上看到的文字是中文就很奇怪了，因为随后就发生了沉船事件，我也无暇思考那个问题。现在被罗米阿斯带进山洞并苏醒以后，听到他讲的普通话，我才开始思考起来。  
“难道因为我穿越前玩的是汉化版游戏的原因吗？”  
不过还没等我理出头绪，罗米阿斯又开始自顾自的说话了。  
“….怎么了，看你一脸惊讶。没错，我们来自于妖魔之森。我们艾莱亚人…西埃尔.泰尔最后的高洁异端者们，通常是不会浪费时间插手其他种族的事务的。感谢我们吧，你这次运气很好，碰到的是我们两人。你本来已经奄奄一息了，除了这里的拉纳莱，整个大陆上恐怕都再没有别人能拯救你了。她就是艾莱亚的…”  
“罗米阿斯，你说得太多了哦。就算对方只是个身受重伤意识不清的人…”  
另一个好听的女声响起，说话的人应该就是玩家爱称拉姐的聆听风声之人，拉纳莱了。  
温柔的性格和水蓝色的短发是拉姐的特征，跟喜欢坑萌新的绿毛罗米阿斯不同，在玩家醒来后拉姐会很直接的告诉玩家他们来北提里斯的目的，拉姐还会跟玩家大致介绍北提里斯，还会告诉玩家那个变成野兽的王子的故事。  
只是可惜后来心地善良的拉姐为了拯救被困在森林火灾里的敌军士兵时，不幸遇难……  
虽然后来由另一个作者ano制作的Elonaplus里拉姐存活，但是由于ano在plus每个版本更新时用锉刀这里改改那里砍砍，导致每一条玩家能偷懒的套路都被其修正。  
也因为plus的后续剧情与原作者的理念分歧越来越大，所以最后原作者noa都已经不认可plus的剧情了。  
话说回来，我怎么不知道自己“身受重伤”过？我明明是昏睡过去的。  
摇了摇头，我赶紧起身向两人致谢，不管怎么说他们也是帮了我一把的。  
拉纳莱微笑着回应了我，而绿毛则是一脸阴阳怪气的抱怨我浪费了他们的时间。我也只能打哈哈应付过去。  
“…也对。这是我的坏习惯，我知道了啦。…那么，我该怎么称呼你呢？”  
“叫我Leon就好。”  
“看样子你不是北提里斯的人。不嫌我多事的话，在我们继续旅程之前，我倒是可以抽点时间出来教你怎么在这片土地上生活。”  
噔 噔 咚  
要 来 了（绝望）  
“抱歉，如果可以的话，能稍微等一段时间吗？我也才刚苏醒过来。很多事情还没有搞清楚，想先缓缓。”  
“女子口巴，我会在这里等。”  
惨 剧 回 避（大成功）  
“真当我不知道你接下来的行为吗？喂我吃乞丐肉，还把乞丐的宠物拿来给我练手。真有你的啊罗米。”  
小声嘟囔着，我再次集中精神打开虚拟键盘。  
“嗯，找到了找到了，一切就看这一‘按’了，要是能弹出窗口那就万事大吉，如果弹不出来，靠着CE和不知道能不能打开的其他修改工具，我也能在这个世界混的不错……应该吧。”  
如同赌场里只有最后一个筹码的赌徒一样。我按下了F12。  
-  
-  
-  
“Elona v1.16 调试控制台 帮助类型"?"。按 ESC 退出。”  
-  
-  
-  
当看到虚空中浮现这一行字的时候，我心里的一切担忧和恐慌都消失了。取而代之的是从内心里涌出来的狂喜。  
没想到是真的！！！居然在这里也可以进入控制台菜单！！！  
这个控制台菜单……说实话只能实现很多有限的，甚至是对于玩家，尤其是改派玩家来说无用的功能。  
但就冲其中一点，所有玩家都不会对它有意见。  
那就是在控制台的文本栏里输入wizard6个字母并按下回车。如此便能开启debug模式。  
在debug模式下，玩家可以随时按F1和F2存档读档。按下F4强制触发随机事件。按下F6使时间快进一小时。  
其中最重要的功能是按下F5键许愿，通过许愿可以得到金钱，物品，技能等几乎任何东西。而原版的许愿只有在极小极小的几率下通过喝井水才能出现，可以说是可遇而不可求。  
当然，开启了debug功能以后也是要付出代价的。首先主角的外号会永久性变更为*Debug*，其次就是主角永久无法与任何一个伙伴留下基因以遗传后代。  
是的，你没看错，这个游戏是可以啪啪啪的，虽然只有文字描述。而且并不限于异性，同性甚至不同种族之间也是可以啪啪啪的。  
因此在贴吧里，那些开启了debug的玩家也会被其他吧友调侃为开启了切鸡鸡模式。  
但这并不意味着主角真的就切了鸡鸡变成太监或者性无能了。在游戏中主角可以跟街上的妓女进行活塞运动。而根据游戏弹出的文本来看，双方都是有快感的。  
所以穿越前的我一直认为，开启这个模式付出的代价可能并不是大家调侃的单纯切鸡鸡，而可能是【主角的遗传因子失去活性从而无效化】。  
没有一丝犹豫，我输入了wizard6个字母，并重重的按下了回车。  
打开个人信息页面。我看到自己的外号已经变成了*debug*，又试着按了一下f5，眼前弹出的许愿框也在告诉我。我已经成功的打开了debug模式。  
“冷静一下……F5虽然强，但也不是万能的。既然之前的操作里，我能打开ce。那么也许我也能打开Elona Me？甚至是依然寂寞大神制作的修改器？”  
试着集中精神，文本信息框中果然出现了『Elona ME for 1.16xmas.exe已启动』和『elona汉化版 多功能修改器 v1.01 By 依然寂寞.exe已启动』的字样。  
十指在虚拟的键盘上飞舞。很快在这几个修改软件的帮助下，全属性2000的超人就这么诞生了。  
  
“呃呃啊啊嗷嗷喔喔！！”  
  
终于把全部内容都修改完成的我，发出了目力的声音，正在使用篝火烹饪食物的拉姐和罗米都被吓了一跳。  
“你……没事吧？”拉姐停下了手中正在搅动的大汤勺看向我。  
“拉姐啊，你知道吗？我从以前的人生经历当中学到一件事……越是沉迷练级，就越会发现人类的能力是有极限的……”  
“你……到底在说什么？”  
“我……不要遗传因子啦！拉纳莱！”  
  
  
手持弓箭的是罗米，腰上挂着匕首的是拉纳莱，由于背景有火光的关系可能看不出原本发色。  
  
(注1)：这里使用了骑砍的梗，F5和F12都是类似于骑砍F4的作弊功能。标题也是套用了孙一峰那个句子的格式。  
(注2)：文中其实已经有讲了，这里就直白的再说一次吧，如果玩家带着『罗米阿斯的秘密经验』这个道具开启二周目，就会看到一段隐藏剧情，罗米阿斯在拉纳莱不知情的前提下，杀死了乞丐洞窟中原本的主人，一个无名乞丐。并收容了乞丐的宠物——几个玻球。之后再对拉纳莱说这个洞窟是无人并安全的。之后还拿玻球作为给主角练手的对象。  
  
PS：而游戏教程中，罗米会使用类似小圆里QB的语言陷阱和讨打的语气，让玩家无意间吃掉了乞丐的尸体和穿上被诅咒的装备，以及挖墙挖出一个伪造金块等各种坑萌新行为。这种行为在elona贴吧里也有，即贴吧老人用各种假消息坑萌新，该行为也被称之为罗米，例如“今天我罗米了一个新人，跟他说赤身裸体去撞守卫，守卫会加好感。”  
注意由于Elona本身是Roguelite游戏（有Roguelike要素但死亡惩罚并不强），死亡在游戏中并不少见。因此贴吧里几乎见不到萌新被骗从而发怒的情景。


	4. 4.要恰饭的嘛

一番喧哗过后，让我冷静下来的并不是谁说的安慰话或者谁掏出来的武器，事实上拉纳莱和罗米阿斯什么动作都没有做，让我冷静下来的是因为长久没有进食饥肠辘辘的我自己。

人在饿肚子的时候是什么感觉？有人说是浑身无力四肢发麻，有人说是只能躺着一动不动什么也无法思考。现在的我只感觉到两者都有。

刚刚还在对拉纳莱和罗米阿斯说出JOJO名台词的我，下一个瞬间就因为闻到大炖菜的香味而被强烈的饥饿感打倒在地。顺便摆出了奥尔加团长的姿势。

“抱歉拉纳莱，刚刚我的行为真的是有点……不太恰当，毕竟发生了这么多事，我还是觉得太不能接受了，但请不要担心，我现在已经完全冷静下来了……真的……”

拉纳莱把罗米阿斯叫过去，在他耳边悄悄说了些什么，然后就只见罗米阿斯一脸不情愿的表情向我这边走过来。

这时候我才想起来，就算游戏里玩家是所有属性全满的超人，但在一个rougelike世界中，玩家是要吃东西才能活下去的。而当饥饿值过低甚至为0的时候，你每回合都会扣血，直到死亡。

我查看了一下自己的状态，保护度目前显示为红字的[饥饿]，还没有到[饿死中]，[饿死中]就代表你的饥饿值为0了。但现在也是非常危险的时候，如果我再不吃东西，我就要开始扣血了。再多的血也不经扣的，更别提饥饿时带来的难受无力感了。

罗米阿斯走到我身边把我从地上一把扶了起来，等走到了拉纳莱身边以后，又毫不客气的把我往地上一扔，就好像扔一袋面粉或者土豆一样。全程用着看傻子一样的眼神看着我。

死绿毛这个仇我记下了.jpg

从地上起身坐着的我开始说明自己的来历，根据以前玩游戏的经历，再套上一些奇幻小说里面用烂的内容，说自己是无数躲避即将到来的战争而坐上赛德纳女皇号偷渡到北提里斯的难民之一。

其实也不算说谎，游戏中玩家真的就是这个身份。不过穿越的事情，我自然不会跟他们说，虽然这个世界有神明，但他们从未在表面舞台上出现，而且穿越这种事情我说了他们也不会信的吧。

拉纳莱自然是以宽容的态度笑着原谅了我的行为，罗米阿斯则不出所料的，又用阴阳怪气的语气调侃了我一番。

“正好，我这边也做好饭了，不介意的话，一起吃吧？”

“谢谢，那我就不客气了。”

拉纳莱微笑着用勺子搅拌着篝火上的锅，我问了一下味道还挺香，但不知道是什么东西。

与此同时我注意到。拉纳莱在烹饪的时候。她身边并没有弹出所谓的游戏状态框。

我心里暗暗叫苦。

之前在货轮上因为没有接触到其他NPC，我无法通过他们的行为举止来判断，现在看到了拉纳莱的举动，莫非这个是剧情世界？

但如果真的是剧情世界的话，为什么我身上可以开启各种修改工具？为什么我可以把自己的各种属性修改到满值？

还有为什么我视野左上方有时钟，左下方有小地图，右下方有获得的Buff/Debuff计时器？

那么答案就只有一个了，我就是世界上第一个感染以太病的人！

……摇摇头，把玩梗的想法丢出去，我穿越过来的时候，以太风都吹了一年多，怎么可能。

难道像国内那种烂大街的系统流小说一样，我其实是带着一个可修改数值的Elona系统进入了Elona的剧情世界？

不不不。目前证据还不完善，如果胡思乱想只是费脑而已。还是先填饱肚子要紧。

“我开动了~”

——————————

拉纳莱的手艺很棒，锅里煮的大炖菜，实际上是一大锅浓汤，喝了两三碗以后，感觉体力逐渐恢复，之前的虚弱感也消失殆尽。

吃饭过程中，拉纳莱和罗米阿斯偶尔会透露出一些关于妖魔之森的故事，虽然很多事情玩过游戏了解剧情的我都知道，但不少细节和生活琐事方面的故事还是让我听的直呼有意思。

“你们都知道我的身份了，我就再详细讲讲吧。”我又在脑海中仔细回想了一下Elona的世界地图，补完了自己的身份。“我来自与你们温戴尔国毗邻的耶鲁士国，因为天性喜欢四处周游，加上受不了国内这些年不断征战造成的紧张氛围和收紧的政策，也为了躲避温戴尔那边爆发的以太风，就打算来北提里斯避一避，因为国内气氛已经非常紧张，正常途径根本短时间内出不去，就花钱找人帮我偷渡了一下，结果运气还是不太好，船被以太风摧毁了，幸好被你们所救，要不然……”

“……”

拉纳莱和罗米阿斯不知为何手上都停了下来，静静的看着我。

“怎……怎么了？突然这么安静？”我的故事应该没有漏洞的啊。

“Leon你，对我们又是怎么想的呢？我是指……艾莱亚族。”拉纳莱的声音一如既往的平静。

“我的看法……吗……”

“住在海边的人，要面对台风。住在山区的人，要面对泥石流。就算住在平原上，也会有暴雨和洪水的隐患。沙漠就更不用提了。”我也放下了手上的餐具。“相比之下，从去年开始，在森林里吹起的以太风，又算得了什么呢？不过是无数天灾中的一种罢了。”

“可是我们艾莱亚族——”

“如果我没记错的话，艾莱亚族也是会得以太病的，对吧？”

拉纳莱点了点头。

“那就是了，你们对以太病并不免疫，只是耐性高一些，那就证明了你们也只是受害者之一，没什么好自责的，别人也没什么资格责备你们。”

“我知道，事情的真相不会像我想的这么简单，这些也只是我个人的看法而已。”我重新拿起餐具。“泽纳恩国皇子的发言我也听过了，他将你们的家园和人民污蔑为妖魔之森和异端之民，这点我并不信，但就怕绝大部分民众信了，也怕政界高层人士信了。那样的话，会形成一个巨大的车轮，将整个温戴尔碾碎。当面对这个巨大车轮时，除非出现奇迹，否则无力改变……”

游戏中有不少NPC市民对于妖魔之森的态度是无所谓或者没兴趣，但现在看起来抱持着这种看法的人，比游戏中还是要少一点。

本来一开始我苏醒以后，对于救了我（？）的拉纳莱和罗米阿斯有着好感，甚至有“既然都穿越过来了不如跟他们一起行动”的想法，但回想起了剧情后，心里却只剩下了沉重，另外关于罗米阿斯，我记得在官方资料中，他基本上讨厌于他人相处融洽，常常对旅行中加入的人保持着警戒，而且挂在嘴边的尽是些讽刺的话。要是跟他同行，不出三天，我跟罗米阿斯之中总要死一个……

与其整天看绿毛的臭脸色和被他嘲讽，我还不如自己在这个世界开始只属于我自己的冒险。

运气不错，在洞窟外不远处就找到了流动水源，自告奋勇的我和一脸不情愿的罗米阿斯便在此洗涤餐具。

用餐的时候，我发现自己可以像现实世界一样使用正常的方式吃饭，能感受到食物的口感和味道，进入胃中后也能转化为饱腹度。至于能否像游戏一样开菜单瞬间胡吃海塞我还没试过，但有着游戏系统想来是可以实现的。另外在罗米的视觉死角处，我试着将一些碗盘之类的东西收纳进我的背包，结果是成功的。这样的话，等他们离开以后，我准备试试洞窟外面的树木能否也像游戏一样偷走。

拿几个果子算什么，我们Elona玩家直接连果树都给你连根拔走扛回家喽。


End file.
